1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-interface converter of a miniature memory card, and more particularly to a dual-interface converter that can be used as a wireless or wired interface to adapt a miniature memory card to a standard memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital technology age comes, portable electronic products have been digitalized as the multi-function devices to meet consumers' requirements. For example, cell phones can be used to take pictures and play MP3 files, and digital cameras have dynamic video recording function. The most common storage media for these electronic devices are memory cards. Many well-known companies have designed and popularized different types of memory cards for most kinds of electronic devices. To this day, the miniature memory card for cell phone or digital camera is able to store a large quantity of data. The size of the early SD memory card and MMC memory card is like a stamp. However, the present miniature memory card (MMC MICRO) developed by Samsung, a South Korea electronic company, has a smaller size (12 mm×14 mm×1.1 mm) than early standard memory card.
Transmitting data in the miniature memory card to a computer may experience some difficulties even though the memory card can be easily installed in the electronic devices. For example, most of combo card readers, which can be built in or externally connected to the computer, do not support the miniature memory cards. Therefore, the miniature memory card is often sold accompanying with a converting cartridge.
With reference to FIGS. 15 and 16, the conventional converting cartridge (70) for the miniature memory card (80) is sized as a standard MMC memory card. The converting cartridge (70) has a slot (71) where the miniature memory card (80) is inserted and has a MMC interface (72) that can electronically and correspondingly connect to the miniature memory card (80). Because the standard MMC card differs from the miniature memory card (80) only in their sizes, the simple modification to the structures can allow a MMC card-compatible card reader to read or write the miniature memory card (80).
However, for most of the personal computer users, the combo memory card reader is not a popularized fundamental device. Even though the miniature memory card (80) is sold with the converting cartridge (70), computer users who have no card reader are unable to utilize the card (80).
Therefore, the invention provides a novel dual-interface converter of a memory card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.